1. Field of the invention
The field of the invention is that of steam or vapor type cleaning devices wherein the steam and/or vapor is discharged from a jet to effect cleaning and drying. The device has utility in many different areas as described in detail hereinafter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents include Nos. 879,055; 1,431,031; 2,501,443; 2,998,924; 3,039,454; 3,229,409; 3,619,559; 3,775,589; 3,811,414; 3,851,146; as well as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,436,852 and 3,508,354 owned by the inventor herein. These patents show a system wherein a steam generator provides steam for a steam iron. A water reservoir is provided with a solenoid operated pump for pumping water into a steam generator from which the steam is delivered to the iron. The systems of these patents are not constructed for jet cleaning and/or sterilizing.